


Lily of the Lake

by Twinkle_Star_Princess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, BL, Drabble, M/M, Merman Yuuri, Yaoi, cute au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Star_Princess/pseuds/Twinkle_Star_Princess
Summary: Yuuri was a merman stuck in a frozen pond. A thick layer of ice seperating him from the rest of the world. He didn't mind, however.He had his prince to watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, I'm sorry. I watched Yuri on Ice and immediately NEEDED to write something. This is just a cute AU idea I might expand on one day.

Today too, Yuuri waited. He waited for his prince to appear again. His prince of ice. They'd probably never meet, but he was satisfied just having the man skate while he watched from down below.

Yuuri was a merman. He used to live in Japan, until he was captured by Russian fishermen. It was quite scary, being with little water in a tank full of scared fish. Luckily, he managed to get out and escape into this pond. It was the serene little thing. There's one thing he didn't account for, however. With Russia's cold winters, the pond froze over with a thick layer of ice. This meant that Yuuri couldn't come above water. He'd be stuck underneath the ice until it thawed, which could take months.

It would be very boring, Yuuri thought at first, but that changed when he saw the prince-like silver haired man come here often. He put on these strange metal blades on his shoes and what he did looked like dancing. The man came here everyday, and Yuuri always loved to watch him. Secretly cheering him on. Worrying when he fell, and clapping at the end. Before he knew it, he fell in love with the mysterious man. (If only I could meet him..) he thought longingly. He pressed his hands to the ice barrier and looked at the sky. He could be here any minute now..

The dark haired man's face lit up as he saw him again. The man with the piercing blue eyes and shining silver hair.  
Yuuri sighed as he watched the hypnotizing movements of the man above him. It's so soothing. Sometimes he just likes to lie down on the bottom of the lake and watch the man practice. (I wonder how he'd react if he knew there was a merman watching him..) Yuuri mused to himself. It's quite laughable, but he really wanted to be human now. It was but a dream, but hey, even mermen could dream, right?

Maybe, when spring comes, and the ice melts, he could meet that man for real. He'd like that. Maybe they could become friends, and maybe more?

Until then, Yuri was satisfied watching his prince as a Lily of the lake.


End file.
